Wiping the nozzle face of a printhead is an effective way of removing paper dust, ink floods, dried ink or other contaminants. The ordinary worker will appreciate that countless different wiper configurations are possible, of which, the majority will be unsuitable for any particular printer. The functional effectiveness of wiper (in terms of cleaning the printhead) must be weighed against the production costs, the intended operational life, the size and weight constraints and other considerations.